Qlavistier
by Lennethia
Summary: Kisah tentang petualangan sang "kakak" di dunia asing demi menyelamatkan sang "adik" yang diculik anak kecil dan ketiga teman-temannya. KiraxLacus dan AthrunxCagalli. Terinspirasi dari salah satu video game RPG. Rate and Review, please :D "Apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau terjebak di dunia asing, Cagalli?"
1. The Unexpected Trip

Sejujurnya Lenn sendiri belum yakin apakah cerita ini layak di publish, namun ide itu bisa datang ke siapa saja—dan Lenn tidak ingin ide ini merasa rugi karena sudah datang pada Lenn. Jadi…dicoba aja dulu, hehe :D

GS and GSD are not mine.

OCs are inspired from Legend Of Mana—sort of.

And, of coure, LoM is not mine.

**Title : Qlavistier**

**Rate : T (bisa berubah sesuai pergerakan alur dan mood author)**

**Chara : isn't that obvious?**

**Pairing: isn't that obvious (too)?**

**Theme : Fantasy **

**Prolog**

** The Unexpected Trip**

Cagalli Hibiki melempar pandangan mencela kepada kembarannya, yang tengah duduk di seberangnya seraya menatap keluar jendela, melamun. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendapatinya melamun seperti ini. Saudara kembarnya memang lebih suka merenung dalam diam, namun Cagalli tahu betul perbedaan pandangan seseorang yang tengah merenung dan tengah melamun. Dan saat ini, pandangan saudara kembarnya terlihat…kosong.

Seperti orang melamun.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama kembarannya melamun seperti itu. Sejak sebulan terakhir, ia acap kali menangkap basah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Dan ketika ditanya, kembarannya hanya menggeleng kepala, menyunggingkan senyum kecil, dan sesekali diiringi kata-kata, "Tidak apa-apa, Cagalli. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Cagalli mengerang; tidak perlu harus menjadi saudara kembarnya untuk menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kira Hibiki. Bahkan ayah mereka, Ulen Hibiki, yang biasanya cuek bebek dengan kondisi anaknya pun bertanya-tanya.

"Biasanya Kira akan mengomel saat aku meminjam kalkulator kesayangannya." gumam Ulen saat—secara kebetulan—hanya ada Cagalli dan Ulen di ruang makan. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Cagalli mendongak dari buku novel di hadapannya, menatap Ulen dengan pandangan bingung. Bukan bingung karena mendengar perkataan Ulen, tapi bingung karena mendengar ayahnya _mengajaknya ngobrol. _Terlebih lagi yang dibicarakan juga _bukan_ tentang pekerjaan ayahnya atau kegiatan sekolahnya. "Hah?"

Ulen melempar pandangan serupa pada Cagalli. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya ayah tertarik pada Kira," gumam Cagalli pelan, berusaha terlihat cuek.

Alis kanan Ulen terangkat. "Hati-hati nak; aku bisa saja menganggap serius kata-katamu barusan," ujar Ulen dingin.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk singkat, "Maaf, ayah,"

Keheningan kembali melanda ruang makan sebelum akhirnya Cagalli menyahut, masih menatap novel di meja. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah dua minggu ia bersikap aneh begitu,"

Ulen tidak menyahut, masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Cagalli mendesah. _Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap; ayah memang tidak akan bisa bersikap seperti ayah pada umumnya…_

"Dua minggu lagi,"

Cagalli mendongak, memandang Ulen dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?"

"Dua minggu lagi," Ulen mendongak, menatap anak perempuannya penuh arti. "Setelah kalian berdua mendapat kursi di Universtitas Hodo, pergilah ke kota X. Kurasa kalian berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk pergi keluar kota sendiri. Kalau ternyata setelah dari sana Kira masih tetap seperti itu, mungkin Via perlu membawanya ke psikolog," Ia beranjak berdiri, merapikan kertas-kertas di meja.

Cagalli tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Ia yakin ayahnya tahu bahwa kemungkinan si kembar diterima di salah satu universitas paling bergengsi di negeri ini sangat besar, mengingat keduanya punya _record _sebagai anak teladan dan cerdas dalam bidang mereka masing-masing. Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya _memang _mengkhawatirkan Kira—dan bahkan mengizinkan mereka berdua pergi berlibur—tak ayal membuatnya tersentuh…

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar Ulen menggumam, "Ah, mungkin aku akan mengajak Via ke Paris…atau ke London. Mungkin masih sempat kalau pesan tiket pesawat sekarang…"

Cagalli mendesah. Menyuruh anak-anaknya pergi berlibur agar bisa berduaan dengan istrinya di luar negeri; hanya ayahnya yang bisa punya jalan pikiran seperti itu.

Perjalanan ke kota X masih cukup lama dan berdiam diri seperti ini membuatnya bosan. Ia beranjak berdiri, memandang sekelilingnya. Sebuah kompartemen kecil, dengan dua kursi panjang yang saling berhadapan, sebuah jendela kaca besar, rak besi di sisi atas yang memuat dua tas berukuran besar.

Di seberangnya, Kira Hibiki masih melamun. Rambut coklat pendek yang sepertinya tak pernah terlihat rapi, kulit kuning langsat, dan sepasang mata ungu terang berbingkai bulu mata lentik. Di usia 18 tahun, perbedaan antara keduanya sudah mulai terlihat jelas. Tulang pipi Kira terlihat semakin jelas, membuatnya tak lagi terlihat seperti seorang _baby face_, dan ditambah dengan pertambahan tinggi beberapa belas senti, Kira Hibiki tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Kalau pun ada yang tidak berubah darinya, mungkin adalah sorot mata Kira yang cenderung terlihat…sayu. Orang yang kali pertama berjumpa dengannya pasti akan menganggap Kira sedang bersedih atau seorang pemurung.

Sementara Kira tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, ia sendiri tak yakin apa dirinya juga tumbuh…_sebagus _kembarannya itu. Ia selalu beranggapan gadis cantik adalah mereka dengan rambut panjang yang indah, kulit semulus marmer, suara lembut nan merdu, dan…yah, seperti sosok putri kerajaan dalam dongeng yang diceritakan ibunya sewaktu kecil. Ia merasa dirinya lebih mirip pelayan istana ketimbang putri—tidak, bahkan pelayan istana pun mungkin lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Mereka pasti juga punya rambut panjang atau setidaknya suara lembut nan merdu.

Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak puas dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini atau ingin menjadi seperti sosok putri dalam dongeng. Hanya saja—

"Kau melamun," suara familier membuat Cagalli berpaling.

"Hm?" Cagalli mengerjap sesaat, memandang kembarannya yang tersenyum geli.

"Seorang Cagalli melamun," gumam Kira, suaranya menyiratkan perpaduan antara rasa geli dan heran. "Waw,"

Cagalli berdecak kesal. Lihat siapa yang bicara; orang yang (justru) sudah sebulan terakhir hobi melamun. Namun sebelum Cagalli bisa membalas, Kira kembali menyahut. "Aku bercanda," ia memasang senyum tipis—yang biasanya berhasil meluluhkan para penggemarnya—seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di sampingnya.

Cagalli memang bukan salah satu penggemar Kira, namun bukan berarti senyuman Kira tadi tidak berimbas apapun padanya. "Dasar aneh," gumam Cagalli seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Keheningan kembali melanda kompartemen si kembar. Cagalli sudah hampir tertidur ketika terdengar suara Kira menyahut, "Kalau seandainya kau terjebak seorang diri di tempat asing," entah kenapa suaranya terdengar serius di telinga Cagalli. "Tanpa handphone atau apapun yang kau miliki," Kira berpaling ke arah Cagalli, ekspresinya menyiratkan keingintahuan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hah?" Cagalli menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya agar dapat mendengar pertanyaan Kira dengan _jelas_. "Kira, coba ulangi lagi pertanyaan—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau terjebak di dunia asing, Cagalli?" sela Kira, menyunggingkan senyum geli, melihat reaksi Cagalli tadi. "Kalau kau masih bingung juga, coba bayangkan kau menjadi tokoh utama dari game RPG fantasi yang biasanya kumainkan—"

Cagalli hanya bisa melongo. Rupanya pendengarannya tidak menipunya—Kira memang menanyakan hal aneh nan absurd pada dirinya. Semakin lama Kira semakin aneh saja; siapa orang yang berada di seberangnya ini dan di mana Kira Hibiki yang ia kenal?

Namun, harus ia akui, pertanyaan Kira barusan cukup...menantang. _Terjebak seorang diri di tempat asing, hm? _Cagalli menoleh ke samping, memandangi pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela. _Karena tidak ada handphone, mungkin aku akan mencari telepon umum. Tapi Kira bilang aku tidak punya apapun, lalu mau bayar telepon pakai apa? Nah, lagipula maksud Kira kan tempat asing seperti di game yang ia mainkan; tidak mungkin ada telepon di dunia fantasi—eh, bukannya Harry Potter pun punya telepon?_

"Jadi?" suara Kira membuat Cagalli berpaling. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

_Membayangkan seolah aku menjadi tokoh utama di RPG fantasi…_

"Aku akan berpetualang," ujar Cagalli, merentangkan tangannya. Ketika ia melihat Kira yang—entah kenapa—terlihat cemas, ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Berpetualang mencari jalan pulang, maksudku." Sekarang ia menangkupkan tangannya di dada, memasang wajah jahil. "Aku khawatir adik kecilku akan terus menangis kalau aku tidak segera pulang,"

"Adik kecil?" dahi Kira berkerut. "Cagalli, bukannya kita sudah menuntaskan masalah ini? Ibu pun bilang kalau aku yang lahir lebih dulu kan?"

Cagalli menjulurkan lidah; dalam hati merasa senang karena Kira tak lagi melamun atau terlihat cemas seperti tadi. , "Semua orang juga tahu kalau pada kelahiran anak kembar, yang lahir duluan itu adalah si adik."

Kira sudah hendak membalas, namun akhirnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, seraya bergumam sesuatu tentang perdebatan konyol. Di sisi lain, Cagalli sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk _kembali_ bertanya pada Kira terkait "hobi" barunya. Ia bosan mendengar jawaban yang sama nan tidak bermutu, membuatnya berusaha menahan diri selama beberapa hari untuk tidak bertanya pada Kira dan berharap cepat atau lambat Kira mau membuka diri.

Tanpa sadar Cagalli berdecak kesal. Sejak kapan kata menahan diri ada di kamus hidupnya?

"Kira, ada yang mau kutanyakan—"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kompartemen bergeser, memperlihatkan sosok anak perempuan berambut coklat ikal panjang, dengan jubah hijau yang menutupi tubuhnya. Cagalli spontan berdiri. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Namun anak itu tidak menjawab. Ia memandang Cagalli dan Kira bergantian, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Cagalli sudah hendak menyahut ketika tiba-tiba Kira beranjak maju, menghalangi Cagalli. "Cagalli, mundur."

"A-apa yang kau—"

Namun tiba-tiba anak perempuan di hadapan mereka mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke depan seraya bergumam pelan dalam bahasa yang tidak mereka pahami. Ketika Cagalli melihat sinar hitam keluar dari telunjuk anak itu, reflek ia mencengkram lengan Kira. "Kira, apa yang anak ini—"

Dan kemudian mendadak semuanya menjadi gelap…


	2. Separate

Title : **Qlavistier**

Rate : **T** (bisa berubah sesuai pergerakan alur dan mood author)

Chara : **obvious enough**

Pairing: **obvious enough (too)**

Theme : **Fantasy**

Note** : **

**(1) bold** _dan italic _words : suara hati character ^^/

(**2**) Lenn tidak merasa ini adalah crossover, sekalipun Ocs terinspirasi dari LoM. Memang juga tidak sepenuhnya OCs, tapi bukan berarti Lenn mengadaptasi karakteristik dari LoM. Lenn akan berusaha se...Oc mungkin ^^?

(**3**) **Disclaimer : GS, GSD, LoM are not mine.**

(**4**) Rate and review, please? :)

**First Page : Separate**

"Sempurna, benar-benar tumbal yang sempurna. Pilihanmu tepat, Matilda,"

"Tentu saja, Escad. Manusia dari dunia seberang memang jauh lebih berkualitas daripada manusia di Qlavistier ini,"

Suara-suara tak dikenal berhasil menggelitik kesadaran Cagalli. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memandang kesekeliling. Lampu kereta memancarkan sinar keemasan, sementara ia berada di posisi terduduk di kursinya dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, serta bangku seberangnya kosong—tunggu dulu. Tangan dan kaki terikat? Bagaimana bisa?

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, di mana Kira?

"Tapi, bahkan tidak semua manusia dari dunia seberang punya _essence_…sekuat ini. Lihat saja gadis yang bersamanya itu—aku bahkan pernah menjumpai manusia Qlavistier yang punya _essence _lebih kuat daripada dia,"

Suara tak dikenal kembali terdengar. Cagalli spontan berpaling ke sumber suara. Beberapa langkah di dekat pintu kompartemennya yang terbuka, terlihat sosok 4 orang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia mengenali jubah hijau beserta rambut coklat si anak perempuan diantara keempatnya, namun baru kali ini ia melihat ketiga temannya. Dua diantaranya memakai jubah hitam panjang, dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka, dan satu orang lagi memiliki tubuh kekar dan hanya memakai celana panjang coklat. Pria itu memanggul sosok orang di masing-masing pundaknya; keduanya berada dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok orang di pundak kiri pria kekar akibat rambut pink panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok orang di sisi pundak kanan. Rambut coklat, kulit kuning langsat, dan wajahnya terasa sangat familier—

"Kira!" spontan Cagalli menjerit, memanggil kembarannya yang berada di pundak kanan si pria kanan, membuat keempat orang tadi spontan berpaling.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar, Matilda," Salah seorang dari sosok bertudung bersuara. Suara perempuan. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudungnya.

Anak perempuan berambut ikal mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu, Daena," Ia berpaling ke sosok bertudung yang lain. "Urusan kita di sini sudah selesai. Ayo, Irwin. Kita pergi,"

Yang disebut Irwin mengangguk. Wajahnya pun juga tersembunyi di balik tudung kepalanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bereskan saja perempuan ini, Irwin?" si pria kekar, yang ternyata memakai topeng berbentuk tengkorak, menyahut. "Ia mengenali nama kita—bahkan ia melihat wajah Matilda—"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Escad," sela Matilda, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Toh cepat atau lambat ia akan mati. Ia tak akan bisa keluar dari hutan ini hidup-hidup. Perlu kau ingat, saat ini kita berada di Hutan Flosed. Kau tentu tidak lupa pada _penghuni bertaring_nya kan?"

Cagalli, yang saat ini hanya terfokus pada sosok Kira yang pingsan, sejak tadi berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengunci tangan dan kakinya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kira?!" serunya berang. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi Matilda, kenapa harus membiarkan perempuan ini mati dengan sendirinya," Escad kembali menyahut, "Kalau kita sendiri bisa membunuhnya sekarang?"

"Karena dia tidak cukup penting, sampai-sampai kita sendiri yang harus turun tangan dalam kematiannya," jawab Matilda, melangkah ke depan. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum berpaling ke arah Escad seraya menyunggingkan seringai. "Dan, kurasa lebih baik kita tinggalkan Summoner itu di sini, Escad,"

Kali ini Irwin menyahut. "Tidak, Matilda!" raungnya, membuat Cagalli terhenti sejenak dari usahanya melepaskan diri dan memandang ke arah Irwin. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Cagalli was-was ketika mendengar suara Irwin. Bukan berarti ketiga orang yang lain tidak membuatnya khawatir, hanya saja suara ketiga orang sebelumnya masih terdengar normal di telinganya. Sementara suara Irwin…_berbeda_.

Seperti mendengar suara singa mengaum.

"Irwin," Matilda berpaling, menatap Irwin. "Dengarkan aku—"

"Setelah semua kesulitan yang kita hadapi untuk mengejar perempuan itu," seru Irwin, menuding sosok berambut pink di pundak Escad. "Kau ingin kita _melepasnya_?!"

Di luar dugaan Cagalli, Matilda mengangguk mantap. Ia mendongak ke arah Irwin, tak ada jejak ketakutan di suara Matilda. "Kita memang menghadapi banyak kesulitan demi Summoner ini. Dan sayangnya,kesulitan itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang kita harapkan. Summoner itu," ia menuding si rambut pink, "Telah tercemar. Ada _fairy _yang mengunci kekuatannya. Sekalipun kita bisa melepaskan segel tersebut, tapi jejak sihirnya akan terus menempel hingga nafas terakhirnya. Tak ada gunanya mempertahankannya,"

Terdengar Daena menyahut, "Tapi, mungkin kita bisa gunakan dia untuk—"

Matilda berpaling ke Daena. "Yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah Summoner murni, Daena. Dan dia jelas tidak memenuhi kualifikasi itu. Dan ketika seseorang mendapat segel _rune _Summoner di tangannya, selamanya ia akan menjadi Summoner. Ia tak akan bisa memanipulasi kekuatan alam seperti Wizardian atau menggunakan _essence _miliknya seperti Healtran. Jadi, kalau kau bisa memikirkan tugas lain untuk Summoner ini selain menjadi pembantu—yang kau betul kita tidak memerlukannya," Matilda menggeleng pelan, "Katakan, Daena,"

Escad berpaling ke Irwin. "Irwin—"

"Tinggalkan Summoner itu di sini." sahut Irwin. "Kita pergi."

Escad mendengus kesal sementara Matilda berpaling ke arah Cagalli—yang kembali berkutat dengan tali di tangan dan kakinya—menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Matilda melangkah mendekat, menghampiri Cagalli perlahan seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ketika Cagalli menyadari keberadaan Matilda, ia kembali berseru, "Lepaskan aku!", masih berusaha membebaskan diri. "Lepaskan Kira!"

Matilda, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, hanya menggeleng. Kemudian telunjuk kanannya menyentuh lengan kiri Cagalli—dan entah bagaimana Cagalli mendapati tubuhnya membatu, tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerjap dan bernafas. **_A-ada apa ini? Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan—bagaimana bisa—_**

Matilda mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga kanan Cagalli. "Kau begitu indah, Nona Muda. Sayang sekali hidupmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Matilda mengelus pelan rambut pirang Cagalli. "Setidaknya kuharap kematianmu nanti berlangsung cepat—_penghuni bertaring _biasanya suka menyiksa buruannya sebelum benar-benar membunuhnya dan kurasa kau tak layak menghadapinya." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sungguh, kau ini indah sekali, Nona Muda. Kalau saja kau tidak se-_indah _ini, mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu tawanan bersama kembaranmu."ujarnya dengan penuh kecemburuan. "Sayang sekali."

Dan ketika Matilda mengecup pipi kanan Cagalli, ia merasakan kesadaran kembali memudar…

**_Kira…_**

**_-asucaga-_**

_Too...short, eh?_

**Lenn**


End file.
